fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 043
Naturia Forest I Synopsis Cameron dreams of a forest. Summary A Forest Cameron is shown in a walking through a beautiful forest. In the forest, Cameron sees many spirits: "Naturia Beans", "Naturia Ladybug", "Naturia Butterfly", "Naturia Ant Jaw", "Naturia Spiderfang", "Naturia Cliff", "Naturia Rock", "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", and "Naturia Stinkbug" among others. They are all protected by "Naturia Barkion" and "Naturia Beast". As Cameron walks among the spirits, some cower and hide. Others jump out and greet him. Cameron takes a closer look and "Barkion" and "Beast" and sees that they are tired as if they have just done battle. Cameron soon makes his way toward a person, and Cameron begins to call out to the person. However, someone else jumps out with a sword and asks who Cameron is. Cameron can tell the person is actually a person and not a duel spirit. The boy angrily asks who Cameron is again. Cameron says identified himself and the other boy quickly tells Cameron he is not welcome and needs to leave. Cameron tries to explain and the other boy suddenly stabs him. Being stabbed jolts Cameron awake. He was dreaming. Owen, Lucy, Raymond, and Clarissa are all around Cameron watching him. Owen explains what happened in the dream, and Cameron says he was forced out. Owen clarifies that Cameron was stabbed. Cameron grips the area where he was stabbed and grimaces in pain. He then pulls up his shirt where he was attacked, and there is a large bruise. Flashback There is a flashback. After the earthquake, Cameron is shown still in the forest exhausted but comfortable and asleep. His slumber is disturbed by Joshua and Clarissa's arrival, the latter of whom channels his Dinosaurs to awaken Cameron with a roar. Cameron jolts awake and angrily asks why Joshua is "shouting". Joshua is furious in kind and asks Cameron if he knew how worries everyone was. Cameron is confused until he looks around and realizes it is nighttime. Joshua and Clarissa take Cameron to the Slifer hospital wing, and Lucy takes his blood pressure, checks his vision, and any signs of numbness. Cameron shares he feels perfectly fine and asks what happened. Clarissa begins to answer, but Lucy interjects and asks Cameron what he thinks happened. Cameron replies that he was watching the duel and then Forrest summoned "Naturia Barkion" and then "Naturia Beast". Cameron shares that he felt hot, a rush and needed to leave. He ran into the forest where he felt safe but was also flashing to some type of battle, which featured those two monsters and two others just as large. Clarissa explains that some other students noticed Cameron rushing out of the stadium during Maya and Forrest's duel. After the duel ended, there was a minor earthquake that still lasted a good three minutes. Clarissa says when there is an earthquake people count the minutes. Afterward, all students were ordered straight to their dorms. Clarissa says Raymond ordered her to find Cameron knowing he is one of very few duelists who could demonstrate earth-based powers. Clarissa says she went to get Cameron at the Slifer Dorms, but at the time, she did not know he did not return to the dorms, which caused led to a manhunt for him until they found him by a tree and sleeping. Cameron feels bad, knowing his shaking caused the earthquake. Cameron says he thought he had a handle on his powers, but Lucy notes that Cameron has never manifested an earthquake. This is new. Joshua notes the obvious of Cameron having a meltdown in response to Forrest's monsters, which implies Forrest is a psychic duelist of some kind. Clarissa has come to the same conclusion but notes he did not show up on their psychic duelists' radar during testing at the beginning of the year. Joshua says he doesn't know what happened, but they'll need to retest him. Lucy believes there is no need to test Forrest specifically because they have Cameron. She explains that somehow if he and Forrest are linked, then Cameron will be able to see Forrest in his dreams. Cameron is confused and Lucy explains how Cameron flashed to the battle, featuring "Barkion" and "Beast". If Cameron can stay in that state but calm as to not cause an earthquake, he'll be able to see Forrest among the spirits. Lucy says if this is important, they can try and notes that Forrest managed to dodge detection. There's no reason he will not again. However, Clarissa says it's a conversation for the next day. She advises everyone to return to their dorms and get some sleep. She will discuss further with the Student Council and select faculty. Slifer Dorms The flashback ends, and Cameron awakens in the Slifer Dorms. A week has passed since the dream dive. Cameron meets with Sofia in the morning in the library to discuss their plan for the School Festival. They have decided on their activity, and their team has already selected their decoration theme. They need to decide on making treats for those who come by and rotations so everyone can enjoy the other festivities. Cameron shifts between committed and unfocused as the pair talk. Cameron continues to clutch his side. Joshua watches them from afar. Joshua meets with Cameron afterword and tells him they will not put him in the dream state again as Cameron may have been healed by one of their psychic healers, he continues to clench his body in subconscious trauma. Cameron immediately protests, needing to go back in and find out who attacked him. Joshua says the faculty and student council have discussed it, and they are not going to put Cameron at risk. He says they have tested Forrest twice in the past week, but he's yet shown any signs that he is a psychic duelist. Cameron says it's not about Forrest. Cameron says he's one of the few psychic duelists at the academy who doesn't have any grasp over the true concept of his power. He says he caused an earthquake and didn't even know that was possible. Cameron says only a machine dragon exists inside his head, and the dragon itself has no idea of its origins. The other machines in his head can't even speak aside from robotic beeps he cannot understand. Cameron says if he's connected to Forrest or anything, he'd like to know why and the dream dive is the currently the only way of figuring that out. Appeal Cameron appeals to Raymond in this same argument, and Raymond denies Cameron as Joshua did. Raymond says Cameron could get hurt again. Cameron recalls being literally burned on Corinthia Island and everyone just watched until he passed out. Clarissa points out that was an intentional display to demonstrate the dangers of wild psychic dueling in a controlled, contained environment with healers ready. Cameron proposes the same: a controlled, contained environment with healers at the ready. Cameron adds another student could be doing this. Raymond agrees to make a point to deliberate, which infuriates Cameron. His eyes glow green upset, almost demanding. Clarissa stands up and channels her "Red-Eyes" to get Cameron to calm down. Cameron refuses. Cameron calls them hypocrites for using their powers approved or otherwise to torture every incoming student at Duel Academy to determine if they are psychic duelists. Cameron says he's trying to actually assert himself and grow as a person and as someone with abilities, which they wanted, but at the first chance at danger, they cower. Cameron's eyes return to their normal hue. Cameron insists he has more control than they think, and he can handle the dream. Clarissa says maybe that is true, but there are rules and procedures they still have to follow. Raymond interjects and now agrees with Cameron. He says they will get Owen and try the dream dive again, shocking Clarissa. With the approval, Cameron leaves. Clarissa asks to know why Raymond change his mind so instantly. Raymond says Cameron has a point. They are hypocrites and are aware of such, which Clarissa silently agrees to. Hospital Wing During the night, Raymond brings Cameron to the hospital wing in the Obelisk Dorms. Clarissa, Owen, and Francesca, a healer who Cameron trusts, are all there for the dream dive. Raymond tells them all this is unsanctioned, but due to Cameron's appeal and insistence, they've agreed to try again. Clarissa sulks still disapproving and says that Cameron only gets one shot, and if he fails he does not bring up the dream dives again. Cameron agrees. The Slifer lies on a bed and Owen sends his mind back into a dream state. Naturia Forest In his dream, Cameron focuses on the memory of the battle between "Barkion" and "Beast" until he is back in the forest, filled with the spirits he'd previously seen. Cameron walks through the forest and his much more cautious. A voice calls out to Cameron, telling him he was supposed to stay away. It is the same boy who lunges at Cameron again. This time, Cameron dodges the attack and tells the boy to stop attacking him. Cameron stomps in anger, which causes a small earthquake, and the other boy falls. The "Naturia" scatter. Cameron says he's not a threat. The boy then demands then he leave. He insists no one comes here without his permission. He says the creatures here wish to live alone and in peace, and he protects them. Cameron asks if he is spiritually bonded to the "Naturia". The boy denies that he is or at least not directly. Cameron asks again where they are, and the boy confirms that Cameron is clearly a psychic duelist. He surmises that Cameron must has earth powers, considering the earthquake, so he may not be as much of a threat since he too is of "Earth". Cameron still doesn't know what that means. He asks again where they are. The boy replies that they are in the Spirit World, specifically the Naturia Forest. The boy says only those spiritually connected to this place in some facet would be directly transported here. Cameron tells the boy how he found this place, by focusing on a vision he had of a fierce battle after watching a duel featuring a classmate named Forrest. The boy is slightly reactive to Forrest's name. The boy surmises that Cameron must be some sort of siphoner and therefore a threat. He charges back at Cameron and this time, Cameron defends by materializing his Duel Disk. Cameron expresses this isn't the first time he's been to the Spirit World except where he winds up is often a lot lonelier, but it's a story for another day. He says he knows how to materialize a Duel Disk here. He asks why the boy thinks he is a siphoner, which Cameron knows is also called a "Drain User", someone who sucks the life out of an opponent as a duel wanes. Cameron says he's nothing like that. He says that dueling actually makes him more energized than he likes to admit. The boy says Cameron must be a channeler, a very rare type of psychic duelist. Even so, the boy insists he leave willingly or by force. Cameron activates his Duel Disk and says the boy hasn't even told him his name, so it's gonna be by force. Several warrior spirits emerge from the forest in a pounce and tell Cameron they never run from a battle. The boy introduces the spirits he is bonded to: "The X-Saber". The X-Saber spirits tap onto the boy and add their energy to him, becoming his Deck. The boy puts his sword into his shield and it fashions itself into a unique Duel Disk. The boy happily agrees to the duel. The Duel Cameron and the mysterious boy begin their duel, and the other boy goes first. He summons “X-Saber Galahad” and sets two cards. Cameron has never heard of the "X-Saber" and doesn't know of their effects. His hand is not filled with any monsters who can directly combat "Galahad", but he does summon “Genex Turbine” whose effect makes it at least level with "Galahad". The other boy slightly mocks Cameron on not knowing his warriors. He admits that when "Galahad" is attacked, it loses 500 ATK in battle, meaning Cameron missed the chance to take an early lead. Cole responds to Cameron's mishap by summoning "Shield Warrior" and 3 copies of “X-Saber Axel” through "One for One" and "Inferno Reckless Summon". Cole adds that while "Galahad" loses 500 ATK when attacked, it gains 500 ATK when it attacks. "Galahad" attacks "Turbine" and Cameron attempts to stop the attack with "Song of the Elements". Cole quickly shuts down any traps that can harm his monsters with "Tyrant's Temper", using "Shield Warrior" as a tribute. The attack continues and "Turbine" is destroyed. As Cameron loses his monster, he somehow feels real pain for a moment. Cole tells Cameron he'll feel more of that but first he reveals why he put so much stock in bringing out his 3 weak "Axel". Each time his "X-Saber" destroy a monster by battle, each "Axel" allows him to draw a card, so he draws 3. All 3 "Axel" then attack directly. The "Axel" take swipes at Cameron, reducing his LP to 2300. Cameron takes a slash on his right shoulder, right arm, and left leg. Cameron feels the pain as real, truly real. he even grabs his shoulder a little and sees that he's bleeding. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Cole Flanagan Turn 1: Cole Cole Normal Summons “X-Saber Galahad” (1800/800). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets two cards and Normal Summons “Genex Turbine” (1400/1300). “Turbine” increases the ATK of all “Genex” monsters by 400 (“Turbine” 1400 > 1800/1300). Turn 3: Cole Cole Normal Summons “Shield Warrior” (800/1600). He activates “One for One”, discarding one card to Special Summon “X-Saber Axel” (400/100) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates “Inferno Reckless Summon” to Special Summon 2 more copies of “Axel” from his Deck in Attack Position. “Galahad” attacks “Turbine”; Cameron activates “Song of the Elements” to negate the attack and Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WIND monster from his Deck. Cole activates Continuous Trap: “Tyrant’s Temper”, sacrificing “Shield Warrior” to fuel its cost. From now on, Cole’s monsters are unaffected by Cameron’s traps. Rendering “Song of the Elements” useless. “Galahad” gains 300 ATK when it attacks (“Galahad”: 1800 > 2100/800). “Turbine” is destroyed (Cameron 4000 > 3700). When an “X-Saber” destroys a monster by battle, “Axel” allows Cole to draw a card. With three “Axel”, Cole draws 3 cards. All 3 “Axel” then attack Cameron directly (Cameron 3700 > 3300 > 2900 > 2500). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Cole's Duels